


Winners

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform, post shiratorizawa match, spoilers for S3 finale, tiny missing scene fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: After the game, Daichi and Suga put the trophy away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot feelings about the finale and Suga okay?

The trophy felt heavy in Suga’s arms. He never expected to hold it. He was the vice captain, but sometimes he forgot that his role was alongside Daichi when Daichi spent so much time on the court and Suga, well, didn’t. 

He carried the trophy all the way to the van after the awards ceremony. The tears of joy had dried on his cheeks and he felt a sort of strange lightheadedness as he walked away from the building. 

Suga was all over the place. He always believed they would get this far, but he never expected it. He was overjoyed that they’d won, and overwhelmed by the trophy weighing down his arms. They were going to Nationals for the first time in years, and Suga felt…

What did he feel? 

Daichi opened the trunk to the van and Suga slid the trophy in the back. Daichi tossed their bags in, and Suga cracked a smile thinking about such an important object being buried by the team’s equipment. 

Then Daichi closed the trunk and leaned against the van, staring at the sky. Out of all of them, he’d probably done the most crying. His eyes still looked red. 

“We’re doing it, Suga,” he said. “We’re going to finally Nationals.” 

Suga settled himself against the van next to Daichi, also staring at the sky. The clouds reflected yellow and orange as the sun sank towards the horizon. His arms ached and he clenched and unclenched his hands to try to dispel the feeling. 

There were so many other people who could have held that trophy. Suga’s thoughts caught up with him now that he was standing still. Asahi, who’d been on the court the whole time with Daichi. Hinata, who scored the winning point. Tsukishima, whose blocks and strategies saved them from Ushijima’s monster spikes. Kageyama, whose setting kept their attacks from falling apart. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Daichi said. Suga startled, pulling his gaze away from the sky to find Daichi watching him. 

“Maybe a little,” Suga admitted. 

“We won this match,” Daichi said. He placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder, squeezing, his touch warm. “Everyone on this team had a part to play in us winning that match. And,” he smiled wide, “there’s no one I’d rather have by my side, Suga.” 

Suga smiled wide, his eyes burning and his chest aching, but in a good way, like the way muscles ached after a well-needed stretch. He felt overwhelmed with the need to do something about it, and he sprung forward, throwing his arms around Daichi, knocking him into the van. 

“Wh-what?” Daichi stuttered, but he held Suga regardless. 

Suga rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulders. “You’re right,” he said. “We’re finally _flying_.” 


End file.
